The elite massage
by Chill123
Summary: That Ayanokoji finds that he could buy anything with points.


I don't own Classroom of the elite it belongs to Syougo Kinugasa

* * *

Getting off the bus I noticed the girl that was sitting next to me on that same bus. Was standing on the top stair of the entrance of the school.

"Why were you staring at me on the bus." She said while staring me down.

"What I can't stare at a beautiful girl." She then promptly gave me a death gaze but I noticed a tiny hint of a blush.

"Tell me the truth or I'll kick you."

Something told me she wasn't kidding about that. "Well I was just curious you seemed to be so confident that you wouldn't give up your seat. It just made me really curious where that confidence came from."

"Hmm, I thought you would have an actual reason to look at me. Well, I would be glad to tell you the next time we meet since that would be never." She then walked on not wanting to bother on answering my question.

"My my such a feisty woman." She's pretty but her personality needs just a few changes.

* * *

The entrance ceremony was what I expected deathly boring. Which was the school principle making a speech and giving the students gratitude while the students did the same. All the while standing in lines like why couldn't they give us some chairs I know it's a tradition for the students to stand but god dame it was annoying. While the ceremony was entirely useless it had a few benefits of letting me see who stood out. The first person I noticed was a girl who was sitting down with a cane in her lap in the front row. While the school probably knew of her condition ahead of time they probably wouldn't have given her a chair unless she had some connections to the school. The next person I noticed was a tall bald guy that made me think he had some relations to monks. While that is quite eye-catching it was his seriousness that caught my attention pay to every pain stocking word the principle was speaking. The next person that caught my eye was the tallest of the class a man that had some form of African heritage probably an American from his face structure. Other than that a few people caught my eye but nothing spectacular on a side note I notice that the kid from the bus was checking himself with a mirror making me think that the interaction on the bus was just his usual attitude in general.

After the assembly, we were supposed to go to our homeroom. Being in no rush I walked my leisurely pace making it to the class as one of the last ones. Walking to my nameplate I saw that I was next to the girl from earlier. Her name was Horikita Suzune but being the nice person I am I decided to let her introduce herself. "Why hello, the person I shall never see again I'm Yanokoji Kiyotaka and you are," I said as I took my seat.

She sighed, "I meant what I said about never seeing you again but it appears luck wasn't on my side. Why would I even bother I saw you read my name there's no point in introducing my self when you already know my name. I guess I should thank you though for reminding me to take off my nameplate. Also, I'm not telling you anything about myself." She said as she took her nameplate off her desk.

"Well I thought it would have been nicer to introduce ourselves but I see you are a very private person." He would have continued to talk but their sensei came in.

"Ahem good morning my name Chiyabashira Sae I'll be your homeroom and class D teacher. In this school, you do not change classrooms for each grade so you better get confrontable with the people next to you. I will also be your homeroom teacher for the next three years. Now I'm going to hand out the student handbook that will have the information about the special rules of the school.

This school had one very important rule and that was that you can't contact anyone from the outside world except in a few special cases. To compensate for that they have everything you would need for your life including entertainment on the school grounds. In order to fit all that the school is 600,000 square meters, in other words, a bit bigger than the Vatican City.

"I'll now give you your school ideas these are essentially your credit cards for the school as they allow you to buy anything on the grounds. Now it's important to know how many points you spend. Since anything located on the school premises is available for purchase."

So our IDs are our currency this must be the way the schools see how we spend money. This also gives everyone here fair status as no one has more points than another student on the first day.

"Your Studen IDs are used by simply swiping then through the machine scanner. The method is simple so you shouldn't get confused. The points are automatically deposited into your account on the first of every month. You should already have received 100,000 points already. Keep in mind that one point is worth one yen. There is no further explanation should be necessary."

People then started to talk to each other excited at the amount they received. I, on the other hand, was suspicious at the amount we received for just being a student.

"You may be surprised at the amount but this school evaluates it's students' talents. Everyone passed the entrance exam which speaks of your talent and potential. The amount you receive reflect your worth. You can spend all your points without restraint as all your leftover points will return to the school. Since it's impossible to exchange them for cash there is no real advantage to saving them. Once they go into your account your responsible for them. If you don't want to spend them then transfer them to someone else. However, you can't extort money from your peers that is not allowed. The school monitors bullying very carefully. If there are no questions enjoy your day. "

The students then continued to talk with each other. My thoughts on the school where pretty lax other than having to live in dormitories and being forbidden from leaving campus while also being prohibited from talking to anyone outside the rules were pretty lax. Not that I was going to talk to anyone on the outside anyway. I guess that was one of the reasons I chose this school other than the 100% success the school has at putting their alumni in any field they want.

"This is almost too much preferential treatment. It's frightening." Horikita said.

I sorta agreed with her but if that's how the school was made then that is how the school was made. People then started to introduce themselves the first was Hirata Yousuke he seemed like a leader and if he wanted to be the class leader than he could on ahead. The girl on the bus introduced her self as Kushida Kikyou and wanted to be friends with everyone in the school. Then people kept introducing except for the guy with red hair he said he wasn't here to make friends. After a few more people it was my term. "I'm Ayanokouji Kiyotaku and I love to play poker and other card games I hope we can all get along." While not the best introduction it was average in the class.

"It's nice to meet you, Ayanokouji-Kun. I want to be friends with everyone so let's do our best."

After that most people went to there rooms the ones that didn't started to form groups and started to explore the campus. Being the antisocial person that I am I headed to a convenience store by myself.

"My, What an unpleasant coincidence."

Walking in I ran into once again Horikita "Well that's one way to greet someone. I'm going to assume you also came to buy necessities."

"I'm surprised I thought you were going to ask a dumb question but it looks like you can put two and two together. But to answer your question I was just going to get the necessities."

We then walked around getting the things we need and while I did know girls need more than guys I was surprised at Horikita selection. All of it was the cheapest stuff no the high end I thought most girls would go for. "I thought girls usually make a fuss over the products they get but you don't even look at the brand only at the price."

"Well, that depends on the person, doesn't it? I'm the kind of person who likes to be cautious of what I spend. What about you I've only seen you also grab the cheap stuff."

"Well, you see most of us guys don't care usually care about what we get as long as it gets the job done. Anyways why didn't you stay to introduce yourself I'm sure you would have made a couple of friends."

"Well there are several reasons why I didn't but let's just say the way I would have introduced myself would have caused so problems and they would have been a headache to get rid of. Anyways I never intended to make friends anyways."

We then walked to a free bin with an assortment of items but with a sign that said three items a month. "Well, this must be for people who spent there points this school is pretty lenient." But I was thinking of what our sensei said that the points we get are based on our worth meaning that if we aren't worth it, they will give us less than the 100,000. I guess I'll have to wait until the month ends.

After that, we had an interaction with Sudo who I learned the name after I paid for his ramen. Then we ran into some senpai's who made my theory seem accurate. After that, I headed to my dorm. It was a rather plain room with a kitchen at the entrance a bathroom left of the kitchen with a closet right next to the bathroom. Further down was a bed and a desk. While I would like to add some decorations I need to see if there was another way for me to get points instead of waiting till the end of the month. Getting my student guide I checked the rules very carefully. While there was nothing about getting points other than at the beginning of the month. There was one rule that said anything on the school grounds could be bought except for postage stamps. Meaning that I could potentially buy either part of a business or a building. With no way to confirm this, I decided to ask sensei tomorrow.

* * *

After class had ended Chabashira sensei walked out of the room. I got up and followed her out.

"Is there something you need Ayanokoji-Kun"

"Yeah, could you tell me where I could buy a building." This had surprised her.

"Yes just follow me." They then walked to the teacher's lounge. "Take a seat." She then grabbed a file than sat down herself. "Your statement surprised me Ayanokoji you are probably one of the few people that has ever requested to buy a building. I'm curious about your thought process of even being able to ask for a building."

"Well, my first thought was on a theory that we may not receive the same amount of points each month. Knowing this I started to come up with ways to generate the points and while walking to my dorm I saw a few empty buildings. I then checked the rules and it said anything could be bought so I put the pieces together."

"You thinking is pretty straight forward but who am I to judge. Anyway, you're in luck as this is probably the only time where the requirements for a building don't matter. Since this is the first month every class is equal but if you wanted to buy a building down the line your class needed to be first of there year. There are a few other requirements but we aren't supposed to say anything about them until the beginning of the month. Anyway here are all the properties available for purchase." she said as she handed me the folder.

While a majority of the properties wherein the million points rang they where still significantly cheaper than what you could get outside. The one that caught my eye was a small storefront with a 2nd level for only 65,000 points and the rent was only 25,000 a month it was in the prime location from the school to the dormitories. "I'll take this one."

"Alright then let me tell you something before you buy it. If you can't pay the rent you will immediately be expelled from the school."

"That shouldn't be a problem. So how would I pay the rent?"

"The rent will automatically be taken at the end of the month but the school allows a grace period of 2 months that you won't have to pay rent. So if you give me your card you will have the property." I handed her my card she then pushed a few buttons then scanned the bar code under the picture of the building. "Alright, you are now the proud owner of the building since you have bought a building all the previous requirements need to buy another building don't apply to you anymore. Although I'm not supposed to ask, what are you going to do with the building."

"I was going to turn it into a deep tissue massage place."

"Really now." Her eyes actually sparked at the idea.

"Yeah but I have to go get the equipment. So I'm going to go."

"If you have any problems finding anything come ask me I'll get them for you."

He waved as he walked out of the room.

* * *

If you want to support me I would appreciate it if you would share my teespring store: /stores/real-legends-4


End file.
